


Don't Ever Leave Me

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oops, Requested, Sad, but i personally dont ship her with anyone yet, i could see them happening, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter is Jack Thompson's whole life, he can't lose her, he'd rather die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, be prepared for major angst.   
> (I haven't watched ssn 2 yet, so I might not be very accurate.  
> Requested by linniaoer123 on Tumblr. I hope you like it!

“PEGGY!!!” His whole slowed to a halt as he saw the woman he loved fall. He saw her brown hair fall across her flawless face and red lips as she collided with the ground. “Peggy!” he called again, running to her side. “No, no, no, no! Peg! Open your eyes!”  
She looked up into his blue eyes, he looked so worried, “Don't worry Jack, I'm fine, it-it's,” she went into a coughing fit, “It's just a scratch,” she smiled weakly up at him.

....

They had been fighting Whitney Frost when things had taken a turn for the worst. The woman was too powerful, but they knew they could defeat her. They had to, the good of the world was at stake. If they didn't stop her today, there would be no other chance, and heaven knows how much more powerful she would become if she had more time.  
Peggy and Thompson led the team, booming orders at the men and women. Their plan was well-oiled and without fault. Practically nothing could go wrong...or so they had thought.  
Whitney opened a black hole, which started sucking everything around it into the infinite darkness of space. The force had panicked and their plan flew out of the window, completely forgotten. They abandoned their posts and ran for cover. Everyone, except Peggy.  
She was able to sneak up behind the blonde, hell-bent on the destruction of the planet. She aimed her gun, but unfortunately, before she had time to fire, Whitney turned around and drew her own weapon. Before the brunette had a chance to shoot, she felt a searing pain in her abdomen, then everything went fuzzy, and she hit the ground.  
She saw Jack shoot Whitney, making sure that she was out for good. Then she saw him, he looked like his world had been ripped in half. And since she was his whole world, she was right.

....

He looked at the pool of blood surrounding her abdomen, from where the bullet had pierced her perfect skin. “Get the medic here! Now!” he yelled.  
Within minutes, they had carted the wounded Agent to the hospital. She got weaker by the minute, but she was still holding on, even if it was just barely.  
He knew that he wouldn't be needed, the fight with Whitney Frost was over, the force could handle themselves. But he needed her, he couldn't let her die, he wouldn't be able to walk into the office each day and not see her smiling up at him from her desk. He just couldn't, but he tried to push the thoughts of her dying as far out of his head as possible.  
Nurses rushed around frantically, trying to stabilize the dying woman. After all their efforts they knew it wouldn't be enough.   
His face fell when they came out and told him to say his goodbyes.   
He walked over to the side of her bed and laid her hand over hers, “Please don't go Peg, please, I can't lose you. You're my whole life, and if you die, I'll have nothing. You are my everything, you are the only reason I find the strength to get up each day. You-” he was cut off by the sound of the heart monitor flatlining.   
He couldn't hold on any more, as his body shook from the sobs escaping his lips. “No, please, no, no, no. Please don't go!” he begged, “Please.”

.....

He felt himself being shaken, “Jack? Jack are you alright? Wake up!” Peggy shook his shoulder. He woke up with a start, it was just a dream. He didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and passionately kissed the woman in front of him.   
“Don't ever leave me, please,” he whispered against her soft lips.  
“Never,” she promised, wrapping her arms around him, “I'll always be here.”  
He kissed her again, this time softer, more delicately, like she was breakable, "My precious English flower."  
"You sap," she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist!  
> I'm sorry it's so short!  
> What did you think? This is my first fic of these two, so I was a little unsure of how to portray them.   
> Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticism are welcome. As are requests :) (Just keep it clean...no smut)


End file.
